ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom and Jerry: Crazy Trouble Trouble DayCare - (Movie)
'''Tom and Jerry: Crazy Trouble Trouble DayCare '''is the second Tom and Jerry movie with the new creator, Zoe McPhee. An American/ British slapstick comedy animated full length film made by Zoe McPhee Productions, Warner Bros Animation Studios Glasgow, Turner Entertainment, Vanity Entertainment, Renegade Animation UK and Tom and Jerry's Films Company. Plot Tom and Jerry are back for a very crazy trouble-making adventure once their owners Rick and Ginger kicked Tom and Jerry out the door and get took away by their old owner Mrs Mammy Two Shoes and her new man Mr Robbie Sherry. There will be a special place where Tom and Jerry will meet 16 characteristic trouble making animals and team up to go on trouble making adventures to defeat The Mental Animals Home owners Mammy and Robbie until Tom and Jerry's best pal, Zoe saves the animals from the villains. Film Chapters/ Scripts * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part 4 * Part 5 * Part 6 * Part 7 * Part 8 * Part 9 * Final Part Songs/ Movie Soundtrack * Here We Go - Opening Title Song Sung By The Proclaimers * Let’s Set Friendship In Motion - Tom and Jerry’s Bob The Builder Nightmare Song Sung By The Proclaimers * Sunshine On Leith - Tom and Jerry’s Version * Come Dream With Me Tonight - Zoe & Tom and Jerry’s Version * Give Me A Simple Life - Zoe & Tom and Jerry’s Version * Bob The Builder Theme Song - Queenie, Wendy & Gregor's Version * Everybody Do The Tom And Jerry Dance Now/ Here We Go - Zoe, Tom and Jerry’s Ending Song * Happy New Life To Our Old Friends Tom and Jerry - Zoe’s Closing Song before credits Characters/ Voice Cast Main Characters: * ??? as Tom Cat * ??? as Jerry Mouse * ??? as Louie The Tiny Golden Labrador Dog - * ??? as Gregor The Beagle Dog - * ??? as Shelton The White Persian Cat * ??? as Baxter The Devon Rex Cat * ??? as Martin The Brown Snowshoe Cat * ??? as Ziggy The Bulldog * ??? as Kody The Boxer Dog * ??? as Trip The Pug Dog * ??? as Chloe The Purple Poodle Dog * ??? as Maddie The Papillon Dog * ??? as Tammy The Siamese Cat * ??? as Tina The Siamese Cat * ??? as Queenie The Grey Scottish Fold Cat * ??? as Suzie The Cavalier King Charles Spaniel Dog * ??? as Wendy The Chinese Crested Dog * ??? as Paisley The Singapura Cat Special Appearance Characters: * ??? as Zoe (Tom and Jerry’s Best Human Pal) * ??? as Coco The Light Brown Chihuahua Dog (Lost Troublemaker) Villain Characters * ??? as Mrs Mammy Two Shoes (Owner Of The Mental Animals Home) - * ??? as Mr Robbie Sherry (Owner Of The Mental Animals Home) - * ??? as Stranger in Tom and Jerry’s House * ??? as Animals Patrol Manager * ??? as Policemen Of United States * ??? as The House Grands of The Mental Animal’s Home Other Characters * ??? as Rick - (Tom and Jerry’s owner) * ??? as Ginger - (Tom and Jerry’s owner) * ??? as Droopy Dog - (The bus driver) Characters Reel Gallery Cinema Relases Dates Home Video Relases Trivia